


Left Behind Dreams

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Hand Job, Invasion of Privacy, Morning Sex, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, confession of love, giving into desires, implied altercation, implied death of a loved one, implied murders, implied sex from night before, mention of sex toy, referencing Zsasz's tallymarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: It starts with a left behind book and grows into something else.





	1. The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Not a coffee shop AU, more like a Diner AU. It was originally a one shot but I got asked to write more, so I did, haha. I am gradually transferring the finished parts over to here.

    Victor sat there flipping the pages of the book in his hands he wasn’t really reading it. Someone had left it on the table, his favorite table. He held it close to his face his nose picking up traces of a scent he had smelled before in passing. Victor glanced around no one stood out other than the guy at the counter spinning on the stool and the girl at the register asking a woman if she had small bills. He flipped through the pages again, no hidden messages. The waitress came by asking if he wanted to order anything else. Victor looked up at her frowning, he tapped the table and she dropped the bill on the table and scurried away. He had gone to the bathroom  and came back to the table and the book was just sitting there. What the hell did it mean, was he supposed to read it?

    He got up and walked to the register to pay for his meal. “Someone left this book on my table. Did you see who it was?”

    She gave him a blank look, before responding, “Honey I see a lot of people come in and out with books, can you be more specific.” Stupid woman, if I had specifics why would I waste time asking you, Victor kept his words to himself. He sniffed the book one last time committing the scent to memory. The cashier took the book and put it under the register’s counter. As he was walking out, a young woman bumped into him she apologized profusely, afraid to make eye contact. He chuckled softly and kept walking.

* * *

 

     You couldn’t believe you panicked again, you’ve been doing this for weeks now. You’d sit down fully intending to chat with the mysterious bald man with the dark eyes. But then you’d chicken out at the last second. What’s worse is this time you left your brother’s book, behind. So you had to go back and face him, say actual words to him. Hurrying back to the diner you ended up running smack into him, you apologize profusely managing to avoid contact. He had kept walking, much to your relief.

     You knew it was too much too hope for the book to be sitting at the table. Oh Lord, what if he had taken it with him, you went to the counter asking if anyone left a book. You felt a great sense of relief when the cashier handed you the book. Try again next week you thought to yourself as you started down the street, never noticing the dark eyes following your steps as you crossed at the intersection. Nor did you hear him chuckle softly to himself.


	2. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wonders where the reader has gone,

She hadn’t come back to the diner, it had been three weeks, and Victor was annoyed. He had followed her home that night, his curiosity had been piqued. She lived within walking distance of the diner. When she bumped into him that night he remembered why the scent was familiar, pepper. She asked if he was using the pepper shaker at his table, her table was missing it. She had chattered a bit about liking pepper on her eggs, he had handed the pepper to her to make her go away. He remembered her blushing face, when he brushed his gloved fingers against her hand. The shy ones always blush the hardest and sometimes they were the naughtiest, he thought wistfully.

    Regrettably, he had to leave for a job that night he would return to the diner periodically, but never saw her again until the book incident. He made sure she got home safely that night, he noted that she stayed in the well lit parts of the street, always checked her surroundings. But now he was sitting at his table playing with the pepper shaker, getting more annoyed by the minute. He practically snatched the bill out of the waitress’ hand. Victor shoved  ****the money in the cashier’s hand and stomped out into the night, it didn’t really surprise him that he was walking to her place.

* * *

 

       You smiled at the sleeping child, all tucked snug into his bed. Placing a kiss on your nephew’s head you left the room quietly leaving the door open a crack. Hank was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the empty chair in front of him. Your heart hurt for him, you had offered to stay longer to help your big brother. “No, (y/n), you have your own life to live. It has been almost a month now, I appreciate all your help. I do, sis.”

    The truth was you wanted to stay, Gotham was slowly beating you down. Your job wasn’t going to be there when you got, but you couldn’t tell your brother that no need to make him feel guilty on top of losing the mother of his child. You sat down at the table as he got up and patted your shoulder. The pepper shaker caught your eye making you smile sadly, you never did get the nerve to talk to the man a second time.  


	3. Torn Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes through her apartment.

       Victor had taken a photo from her apartment. He knew he should have left it, but he felt compelled to take it. It had been sticking partway out a book, lying on a short bookcase in her room. Carefully torn in half, someone else was in the photo. Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Maybe an ex husband. Whoever it was they were not in any of the other various photos about the apartment. Instead of putting it back he slipped it into his pocket.

      Her apartment was kept neat and tidy, no pets. Where is she? Victor noticed a rectangular indentation on the carpeting that was in her closet. Suitcase. She better be coming back, he frowned. He glanced at her dresser, well he had already been this nosy might as well take a peek in there as well. And he was not disappointed sifting through the cotton undies, he found a few pairs of silk panties as well. Victor chuckled when he found a little vibrator in the back of the drawer. He closed it, knowing he should leave.

* * *

 

       It had been a long bus ride back to Gotham. You weren’t even sure it was worth coming back. No job. Rent past due. Bills are late. You’ll have to update your resume. You got into your apartment. It felt oddly different, but nothing seemed out of place. You plopped the suitcase on your bed, flipping the lock on it. You picked up the picture sitting on top of your clothes. It was her copy.It was the last picture you had taken with her before she married your brother. Before all the ugliness, the slap across your face and you tearing the picture in two. You tucked the photo in the corner of a larger picture frame, telling yourself you’d have to get a frame for it.

      Too drained to bother with changing you lay on you bed, your foot bumped against the case still on the bed, you kicked it off the bed not caring. Your head buried in your pillow, thinking briefly about the man from the diner wondering if he was alone or in the arms of a lover. Maybe it was a good thing you didn’t talk to him after all, you tried to convince yourself as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is not cool that he goes though her things. Never cool to break in and mess with people's things, kids.


	4. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is frustrated, and you find something.

           She came back to town, but not back to the diner. Victor was irritated about it but didn’t know what to do about it. He did know that he couldn’t just treat her like a target, show up at her place and scare the shit out of her. Victor had had a job not too far from her home maybe he’d go past and watch for her.

           Fourteen job interviews later and you finally got a job, truthfully you probably wouldn’t have gotten that if the previous applicant hadn’t gotten killed days before their interview. One of the few times this horrid city did something helpful to you, you immediately felt horrible for thinking that way. You decided you’d walk home since it wasn’t far, you wondered if he was at the diner tonight. It had been weeks since you had bumped into him, sighing at how much of an idiot he probably thought you were. You found yourself walking across the bridge; there was moderate traffic, cars zooming past. Something caught your attention, and you stepped off the walkway into the traffic lane rushing over to it.

           Victor couldn’t believe his eyes, what the hell is that idiot doing? He hit the brakes on his car, pissing off the driver behind him. Running out into the traffic, Victor grabbed her pulling her out of the way of oncoming vehicles. Dragging her back onto the walkway, he had to refrain from shaking her. “Were you trying to get yourself killed?” He growled at her. He stared at her waiting for an answer.

          You had been so focused on the what you found on the road; you forgot to watch for traffic. Being grabbed so suddenly by the man from the diner, nearly made you drop it. “I didn’t want her to get run over.” He looked confused for a second, glancing back out to the traffic on the bridge, “Who?” You held up the little bundle in your arms. It meowed a few times.

          When she held up the cat to show him, he was at a loss for words. She went into traffic to rescue an animal, not even thinking she could have ended up getting run over. Victor wanted to be angry at her for being so reckless, but he was also impressed with her actions. He pulled her into him taking care not to crush the animal in her arms. “Idiot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Victor is still a bit stalkerish, don't stalk the people you like kids. It's creepy as fuck.


	5. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed, Victor has yet to make his feelings known.

     Pepper sat meowing at the door; she seems always to know when Victor was in the building. He had been visiting off and on for the past few months, checking up on Pepper, but sometimes you got the feeling he was checking on you as well. After the first few weeks, it was pretty clear Victor had no interest in anything more than friendship. You were okay with friendship. Having a friend in this city was a blessing, but sometimes you daydreamed about him kissing you. There had been a few times when you thought maybe he did want something more, but he was always so quiet most of the time. That short rap of his knuckles on the door, Pepper started pacing back and forth impatient for you to open it.

         Every time he shows up to her apartment he tells himself, today I’ll let her know. But then she opens the door, smiles, and he stays quiet. Tonight was just like all the other times, Pepper circles about his legs until he finally picks her up and closes the door behind him. Victor pulled out the bag of cat treats letting the cat have a few. Pepper meowed when she had finished her treats looking up expectantly, “No. Don’t be a greedy kitty.” Victor put her down, and the cat wandered off losing interest in him for the moment. “Hey.” He smiled at (y/n), and her cheeks pinked slightly, it never stops being cute, she blushes so easily.

You couldn’t help blushing; you always seem to do that when he smiles at you. It didn’t help that you were just thinking about what his kisses would be like, gentle maybe. “Are you hungry, Victor?” Victor nodded, following you into the small kitchen, he leaned up against the counter as you fixed him a plate of food, “I made cupcakes as well.” He took the offered plate and waited as you fixed your plate before going to sit down at your little table.

         “With frosting?” He asked knowing there would be plenty of frosting on them. She nodded, while she chewed a forkful of her food. They sat quietly eating dinner.

         “I got a promoted to full time.” You blurted it out, causing Victor to glance up from his plate. “I’m going to need to relocate, so I’ll be moving.” He nodded then went back to eating. He didn’t seem excited for you, but then Victor was rarely prone to outbursts of emotion. Truthfully, the only outburst you had ever seen from him was the night you found Pepper on the bridge.

        Victor felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. He kept his face neutral, “Promotion is good, more money.” He finished his plate, got up, and went to rinse it off in the sink. “I have to go, now.”

        “Oh.” He usually stays, for a bit after eating. “Is something wrong?” Victor looked up at you; it seemed like he was going to say something. He shook his head and smiled. “Wait, your cupcakes.” He paused at the door waiting for you as you carried the little box of cupcakes you made for him. He stood there for a moment, you felt that he wanted to say something, but he smiled and left without even saying thank you. You didn’t know what was wrong; you hoped he would talk about it next time he visited.

      Victor stood in the hall for a long while quietly staring at the box in his hands. He should have said something. He’s had all this time just to say something. I like you; I want you, I need you. Anything, but he said nothing. Damn it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought naming the cat Pepper would be cute, considering that was the original catalyst for their meeting. I have a few more chapters done for this I will get them posted eventually. Let me know your thoughts; I thrive on feedback kids.


	6. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor was avoiding the reader to protect his heart.

       Victor hadn’t come back, he hadn’t called either, not that he ever did.  You were worried about him, something was bothering him, that night a few weeks ago. It seemed like all the people you were fond of just seemed to drift out of your life. You wanted to believe that Victor was different. Pepper was quiet most of the time now, she would lay on the window sill or nap in Victor’s spot on the couch. Your heart ached watching her new routine, “I miss him, too.”

       He hadn’t gone back and it was killing him to stay away. Victor would take it out on his targets. There were so many new tally marks on his arm, he may have to start on the other arm at this rate. He tried to tell himself it was better this way, that he’s a monster and monsters don’t get happy endings. It was nice for a little while, but he needed to let her go. Victor pulled out the torn photo and a second photo, he had taken of (y/n) and Pepper. She had fallen asleep with Pepper curled up on her lap, he thought she looked so sweet he had picked up her camera and snapped the picture on whimsy. She gave him a copy of the photo. He should destroy it, but he put both pictures back in his pocket instead.

       You had started going to the diner in hopes of catching him there, sitting at his favorite table, fidgeting with the pepper shaker, thinking of him. What was bothering him that night? Is he okay? What happened to him? Did this city swallow him up like it does so many others? Hank told you to give it some time, some guys take awhile to open up about certain things. Maybe your brother was right. “Hey.” His voice close to you, Victor slid onto the bench opposite you. 

      Victor walked passed her apartment, the light was out, had she already moved? Good. It didn’t feel like a positive thing, not really. His feet brought him to the diner, pushing open the door and seeing her at his table, clenched at his heart. He should leave before she notices him. But his feet ignored him and he found himself standing there, the word slipping out of his mouth, “Hey.”  He took a seat on the bench facing her. Victor could see the black circles under her eyes, had she not been sleeping, he wondered. Probably the stress of moving. “How’s Pepper?” Victor focused on the cat.

       “She seems sad. I think she misses you,” You glanced at his hands sitting on the table, you wanted to touch his hand. They were gloved but you ignored that and placed a hand on his, “You seemed upset, the last time you came over.” he didn’t respond he was staring at your hand. He pulled his hand away, and you felt a stab to your heart, but you left your hand there on the table scared to pull it back.

        When she placed her hand on his, he tried to keep a neutral face, he was annoyed he was wearing gloves, he stared at her beautiful hand as she asked her question. Victor pulled his hand away, “Don’t worry about it.” He pulled his gloves off and placed his hand back with hers entwining his fingers with hers. “How’s the moving going?” he glanced up at her.

        The waitress chose that moment to come refill your coffee cup, she asked Victor if he wanted his usual. He said no and she moved off. “Pretty much everything is already at my new location, tonight’s my last night in the apartment.”

        Victor had dropped his gaze back down at (y/n)’s hand in his, he didn’t want to let go of her hand. It hit him that he didn’t want to let her go at all. But the words stayed in his throat. Victor nodded quietly, “I’ll walk you back.”

         He got up letting go of your hand digging out some money, which he dropped on the table, nodding at the waitress. Victor stood there waiting for you to get up. Once you were standing and ready to leave, he took your hand again. You couldn’t help blushing, he hadn’t even put his gloves back on.

         As the two of you neared the apartment building Victor slowed his pace. Say something he thought to himself, do something. They were at her building and they stood there quietly not saying anything. Victor let go of her hand, she hesitated for a moment.

        It was pleasant having him holding your hand. When he started to slow his walk, you thought maybe he wanted to talk about whatever kept him away the past few weeks. But Victor kept quiet when he released your hand you suddenly felt sad, alone. You paused thinking maybe you should say something, but you just smiled and headed up the steps to the front door. You got to the top when you heard him speak.

        “Don’t go.”      


	7. Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwing caution to the wind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short

 “Don’t go.” The words escape Victor’s mouth, she turned to look at him, eyes filled with a mix of emotions that he understood well, loneliness, hope, fear, and need. Victor took the steps two at a time. “Don’t go, (y/n).” Victor pulled her into his arms, afraid she’ll pull away, burying his face in her soft hair.     

        You weren’t sure what to do when he wrapped his arms around you, it seemed like that time on the bridge but he wasn’t mad at you or yelling at you. But his eyes, something about them made your words catch in your throat. You finally hugged him back, “Did… did you want to come inside, Victor?” He pulled back nodding, taking your hand once more. He led you both up to your apartment, the muffled sounds of the other residents living their lives in their homes, as you climbed the stairs.

        Victor’s heart was racing, not unlike when he has to chase down a target, the difference being she wasn’t a target to be snuffed out of existence. Once inside her apartment, he pulled her into him. She let out a soft gasp, as he brushed his lips gently against hers. He stopped himself, “I - I should have asked, first.” (y/n) grabbed his coat and pulled Victor down kissing him with those lovely lips.

         When his lips brushed yours so suddenly, a small gasp of surprise left your throat. When he pulled back to apologize, you were worried Victor would back away. You did the only thing you could think of, you grabbed Victor’s coat and pulled him back so you could kiss him. That low growl from his throat when he took over the kiss, running his hand through your hair, it felt like you were melting. Still gripping his coat, for fear your legs might give out on you, the words left your lips as he broke the kiss.

          He broke the kiss because they needed to breathe, he broke the kiss because he wanted to tell her, had to tell her. Before Victor could speak the words he wanted to say, they spilled from her lips. “I need you.” Without saying anything he swept (y/n) up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.


	8. Stayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I just realized after so long that this chapter didn't get posted. And no one asked me about the fuck up in continuity.

          Victor was propped up on his elbow just watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He smiled remembering last night, (y/n) said that she needed him. All that tension that had been building up in him since the book incident, was gone. He brushed some hair off her face, not even caring if he wakes her. Victor wanted her looking at him with those beautiful eyes.

        The caress of Victor’s fingers woke you up, “You stayed.” You were afraid he wouldn’t be there when you woke. Like it had been a dream. Victor leaned in and kissed you tenderly. Pulse racing, a soft moan and he deepened the kiss. Victor’s hand trails down the side of your neck, brushing over your shoulder and down your arms. 

         Her soft moans fueled his need for her. Of course, he stayed, he slipped his hand under her arm to rest on her hip. “Why wouldn't I, (y/n)?” She bit her lip, then he felt her hand as it wrapped around his length. Victor groaned as she started stroking him.

         You didn’t answer him, just started stroking him thinking about how wonderful he felt inside you last night. Victor’s groaning did things to you, his hand left your hip.

         Victor wanted to be inside her again, he slid his hand off (y/n)’s hip and brushed his fingers against her folds, before sliding one finger inside of her, the soft moan he was rewarded with spurred him to add a second finger. Moans not so soft anymore. Victor captured her lips with his.

          The minute he slipped that second finger into you, you couldn’t contain your need anymore. When Victor pulled back from kissing you, “Please, Victor.” He pulled his hand away, fingers slipping out, the loss of pleasure brief as Victor shifted on the bed.

           Victor was slow and gentle at first, last night they were rather aggressive in their passion, he worried that he might cause her discomfort. But when she moaned his name and bucked her hips up into him impatiently, he chuckled softly before thrusting harder and faster. He gently nipped at her neck. Small gasps interspersed between her groans of pleasure. Victor knew he was close, he was very aware of the fact that the lone condom he had was lost to last night’s lovemaking. “Where?” He managed to get the words out.

            Words slipping from his lips, you realized what he was asking. You hadn’t discussed anything about contraception beforehand, too caught up in the moment. Victor had used a condom last night but needn't have bothered. “It’s okay.” Victor’s pace became erratic as he neared his release. 

            Victor gave one final thrust, his arms shaking from supporting his weight. He groaned and let out a quiet expletive as he came. Victor kissed her gently before pulling away, rolling off to the side and embracing her. Then he voiced his thoughts, freezing when he realized what he said.

            “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe I forgot to put up the sexy chapter.


	9. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor feels foolish for making an assumption. Final Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to delete this chapter to fix the continuity. I kind of forgot the chapter before this one... fixed it

           The words hit your ears, “I love you.” The way he froze, let you know he was shocked at his own words like he wasn’t quite ready to say it. He didn't backpedal his words though, just stayed silent. 

           “I have been afraid to say it, Victor.” Her voice barely audible, “I love you, as well.” 

           “Then stay. Live with me. Let me take care of you.” (Y/n) smiled softly sliding a hand along his arm, not even hesitating when fingers hit scars. 

           A soft sigh at his words, you had heard these words before, said them yourself once upon a time and that went wrong, this was different. This time the love was mutual, “I’d like that, Victor.” Victor stiffened as if he detected the ‘but’ in her tone. “I signed a contract.

          “Contracts can be broken, sweetness.” A trace of desperation in his tone, he couldn’t let her slip away without a fight. 

          “I love my job, Victor.” Your tone light but firm, “It’s just for the next three years until the children start boarding school.” He looked a bit confused for a moment until you clarified, “I’m a nanny.” it’s the closest you’ll come to having kids outside of adoption. “I need to do this, Victor.” Lips brushing his.

        Leaning into her kiss, running his hand through her hair, it was so easy to be selfish and demand she stay. Victor couldn’t do that to her, she’d resent it for sure… “So long distance?”

Breathing in her scent.

        “Well, it isn’t that big of a distance, just like 2 hours.”

        Victor blinked at her words, “Two hours?” Her words registering, shit. He felt his cheeks burning, it never occurred to him she wasn’t moving that far away, he just… he wanted to slap his forehead.

        “Idiot.” You giggled at the face he made as he let that information sink in.

        “But you love me.” Victor slowly grinned already making plans in his head.

        “Yes.” Giggling as Victor started nibbling her neck, “Already?” The rest of the morning was spent making love once more.


End file.
